1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of material dispensing devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for delivering viscous fluid materials such as grout in an airborne stream toward a target surface such as a building wall.
The apparatus includes a housing which has a material entry structure for connection to a material source in the form of either a container or a supply line, a material exit structure, an material passageway, pump means in the passageway powered by a drive motor for driving a stream of material through the passageway, and a centrifugal material throwing mechanism which accelerates segments of the material stream through the exit structure. The material throwing mechanism includes direction adjustment means for changing the exit trajectory of the accelerated segments of material relative to the exit structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices for dispensing various types of viscous fluid materials for various purposes. One such device is the caulking gun which pumps a line of material onto a target surface in close proximity to the gun tip. A problem with the prior devices has been that none is suited to assist in grout texturizing by delivering grout in an airborne stream of clumps which can be aimed at the target surface.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a texturizer dispensing apparatus which dispenses an airborne stream of viscous fluid material for delivery onto a target surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which delivers grout or other viscous fluid material in a series of airborne clumps for ready texturizing with a trowel or other means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is light and readily portable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is reliable and economical to manufacture.